Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid remaining amount detection mechanism of a liquid storage container and a printing apparatus mounting a liquid storage container having a liquid remaining amount detection mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printing apparatus is known, which prints images, characters, etc., on a printing medium by ejecting a liquid onto the printing medium from a liquid ejection head. It is common for the printing apparatus such as this to mount a liquid storage container that can be attached and detached, or a liquid storage container capable of filling a liquid while being mounted on the printing apparatus. From the viewpoint of user convenience, it is desirable for a user to be capable of grasping the amount of remaining liquid within the liquid storage container in the state where the liquid storage container is attached to the printing apparatus. As a configuration with which it is possible to grasp the amount of remaining liquid within the liquid storage container, the liquid remaining amount detection mechanism described in Japanese Patent No. 4595359 has been proposed.